


i think you’ve got a beautiful brain

by Basil_Spice



Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Condi sad :(, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, charlie n grizz r good friends, self-hate, soft, this one has a happy ending at least B), why is all I write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_Spice/pseuds/Basil_Spice
Summary: Condi is sad. Charlie and Grizz help :)might cross post on wattpad once I have enough oneshots I feel comfortable updating with so I don’t burn myself out so u ao3 gets first dibs B)
Relationships: Condifiction & GrizzlyPlays, Condifiction & Slimecicle, Condifiction & Slimecicle & GrizzlyPlays, No Romantic Relationship(s), Slimecicle & GrizzlyPlays
Kudos: 10





	i think you’ve got a beautiful brain

_I really fucking hate my own body_

A soft sob is heard from a locked room as Condi sits on the floor, head pressed to his knees and arms covering his face. Tears roll down his own cheeks as his thoughts are sworn up and around about how much he fucking despises himself.

It started when he couldn't edit something well-- as in a way that he likes, and refusing to take a break that leads to him think about how useless he is, he couldn't even do something he's been doing since the eighth grade.

Then, it was how he acted. He couldn't tell how he acted most of the time, and that messed him up. How would he know what people are thinking about him? But in the end, he came to the conclusion that 'who cares how you act, people will hate you anyway!'.

And lastly, he thought about his body.

He thought about how much he hated it. How much he wished he had been born different, how much he wished he could pick up healthier habits, how his friends are just so much goddamn better looking than him.

God, it was the worst feeling in the world.

And so it came to here, him sitting on the floor, pathetically just breaking down on the floor.

He really hated that too.

-

Charlie and Grizzly sat on the couch, both mindlessly scrolling through their respective phones in comfortable silence. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional yawn from one of the boys, till Grizz hear something that perked his ears up.

It sounded like... weeping?

He looked up to Charlie quickly, wondering if it had come from him, but the light-haired boy seemed to be unphased.

"Charlie, did you hear that?" The brown-haired boy asked, staring directly at Charlie.

Charlie looked up, a bit surprised by the sudden break in silence, but sat up and made eye contact with Grizzly.

"..no?" he said, quizzically.

Grizzly looked to where he had heard the noise from and stands up. His eyes lead him up to Condi's door. The cry must have come from inside the room.

Grizzly took a minute to think, then spoke again. "I... I think.. Condi's crying?"

Charlie seemed to take a worried look as Grizz made his theory. "I- how do you know?" Charlie asked, but the boy in front of him only held a finger up to his lips, telling him to hush.

The two went silent, and after about 30 seconds, another sob was clearly apparent.

"Shit" Charlie coughed, putting a hand on his cheek and going to knock on the third boy's door. "Condi?"

-

_fuck._

-

Charlie knocks again, Grizzly now also approaching the door.

"Condi? Are you in there?" Charlie asks again, a small crack in his voice now.

-

_God— stop it with that voice, Charlie._

_You know I hate to see you sad._

-

"Condi.. if you don't respond we're coming in." Grizzly threatens, putting one hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie only looks up to him worriedly.

It's silent for a second, till Condi finally speaks.

"I-I'm okay!" He says, his voice clearly breaking as he speaks, doing nothing to hide the sobs that had been drawn out just before.

Charlie looks at the door, then at Grizzly, and gives him a concerned look.

Grizzly nods and opens the door. He enters to see Condi curled up on the floor, trying not to cry, but his eyes welling up with tears as he hears the door open.

Charlie runs up to the boy, sitting down next to him and pulling him into a hug. As Condi is pulled into the hug, he immediately let his tears fall, pushing into Charlie's grasp. Grizz drops down next to them, silently rubbing Condi on the back.

"I- I'm sorry-" Condi quivers, cutting himself off with another sob. Charlie shushes him. "You've nothing to be sorry for, Condi" he reassures, and Grizzly gives a hum in agreement.

Condi cries for a good few minutes, Charlie consoling him and brushing his hair.

When Condi finally loosens his grip on Charlie, he wipes his tears away from his eyes, and Grizzly hands him a tissue.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asks, tilting his head.

Condi pauses, taking a breath before speaking.

"I just.. I know it sounds so stupid.." Condi sniffles "I.. everything has just been so much.. and-- and I just- I finally looked down at myself and realized how much I fucking hated my body- my face- my everything- and now-"

Condi stopped, looking down at his hands. "..and now there's nothing left to do but cry."

Condi raised his hand up to his face, wiping away another tear as he began to softly cry again. He floated into Charlie's arms again where he continued to cry as Charlie hugged him.

Grizzly spoke first. "I think you're beautiful, Condi" he uttered, looking over to him.

Condi looked up, his eyes red from crying.

"You are beautiful, you're beautiful and so much more." The boy who was holding him remarked confidently. "You're very talented, and nice, and a great friend. Don't ever forget that."

Condi seemed to take a moment, looking between both the boys before him before nodding."T-thank you.." he whispered, and the other two laughed gently.

"Just glad we could help" Grizz said happily, scooting over so that he joined the hug, leaving them all to enjoy each other's silence, just for a moment.


End file.
